descendants_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ships
Canon Relationships Chaunleste (Chauncey Potts x Celeste Whatsherlastname)- Is confirmed as them going out Aziri (Azir x Ari)- Is confirmed as them dating. Juestrila is best ship out of the whole RP One-Sided/Not confirmed as going out/them being mutual Perma (Percy x Emma)- Emma has a crush on Percy, but Percy is kinda stupid //I mean aloof, because he won't get these bigger words// and too set in his ways to realize whether he likes her back or not. Every Potential Ship From AU (+Bad Ship Names) Asad X ___: Asad x Kimya - Kisad or Asamya Asad x Malor - Masad or Asalor Asad x Tayari - Taysad or Asari Asad x Ellie - Asellie or Ellad Asad x Kusaidia - Kusad or Asaidia Asad x Alyson - Alysad or Asalyson Asad x Nicole - Asole or Nicad Asad x Yuna - Asuna or Yunasad Asad x Vivian - Vivisad or Asivian Asad x Madalyn - Asadalyn or Madasad Ghaali X ___: Ghaali x Kimya - Ghimya or Kimaali Ghaali x Malor - Ghaalor or Mali Ghaali x Tayari - Tayaali or Ghaayari Ghaali x Ellie - Ghellie or Eli Ghaali x Kusaidia - Kusaali or Ghaaidia Ghaali x Alyson - Alyaali or Ghaalyson Ghaali x Nicole - Nicaali or Ghaalole Ghaali x Yuna - Yunaali or Ghuna Ghaali x Vivian - Viviaali or Ghaalian Ghaali x Madalyn - Madaali or Ghadaly Prince X ___: Prince x Kimya - Primya or Kince Prince x Malor - Primalor or Malince Prince x Tayari - Tayarince or Priyari Prince x Ellie - Prellie or Ellince Prince x Kusaidia - Kusince or Prinsaidia Prince x Alyson - Alysince or Prinyson Prince x Nicole - Pincole or Nicince Prince x Yuna - Pruna or Yunince Prince x Vivian - Privian or Vivince Prince x Madalyn - Madalince or Pradalyn Sebastian X ___: Sebastian x Kimya - Kimyastian or Sebya Sebastian x Malor - Sebalor or Malobastian Sebastian x Tayari - Tayastian or Sebari Sebastian x Ellie - Sebastiellie or Elliestian Sebastian x Kusaidia - Kusatian or Sebasaidia Sebastian x Alyson - Sebyson or Alybastian Sebastian x Nicole - Nicastian or Sebasole Sebastian x Yuna - Sebasuna or Yunastian Sebastian x Vivian - Viviastian or Sebivian Sebastian x Madalyn - Sebadalyn or Madabastian Marcus X ___: Marcus x Kimya - Markimya or Kimarcus Marcus x Malor - Malcus or Marlor Marcus x Tayari - Maryari or Tayarcus Marcus x Ellie - Ellarcus or Marllie Marcus x Kusaidia - Marcusaidia or Kusarcus Marcus x Alyson -Alyrcus or Marcusson Marcus x Nicole - Marcole or Nicorcus Marcus x Yuna - Yunarcus or Maruna Marcus x Vivian - Marcivian or Viviarcus Marcus x Madalyn - Madalarcus or Marcalyn Fang X ___: Fang x Kimya - Fanya or Kimyang Fang x Malor - Malang or Fanlor Fang x Tayari - Fayari or Tayang Fang x Ellie - Ellang or Fallie Fang x Kusaidia - Fasaidia or Kusaing Fang x Alyson - Alysang or Fanyson Fang x Yuna - Fana or Yunang Fang x Vivian - Viviang or Fangian Fang x Madalyn - Fangalyn or Madalang Felix X ___: Felix x Kimya - Felyima or Kimyelix Felix x Malor - Malorix or Felor Felix x Tayari - Felari or Tayarix Felix x Ellie - Ellix or Fellie Felix x Kusaidia - Felidia or Kusailix Felix x Alyson - Alyelix or Felyson Felix x Nicole - Felixole or Nicolix Felix x Yuna - Yunelix or Feluna Felix x Vivian - Felixian or Vivilix Felix x Madalyn - Malix or Felalayn Harrison X ___: Harrison x Kimya - Harrimya or Kimyarrison Harrison x Malor - Malorrison or Harrilor Harrison x Tayari - Harriyari or Tayarrison Harrison x Ellie - Ellison or Harrellie Harrison x Kusaidia - Harridia or Kusaidison Harrison x Alyson - Alysson or Harryson Harrison x Nicole - Harricole or Nicolison Harrison x Yuna - Yunarrison or Harrisuna Harrison x Vivian - Harrivian or Viviarrison Harrison x Madalyn - Madison or Harralyn Kutisha X ___: Kutisha x Malor - Kutalor or Malotisha Kutisha x Ellie - Ellisha or Kutellie Kutisha x Alyson - Kutalyson or Alytisha Kutisha x Nicole - Nicotisha or Kuticole Kutisha x Vivian - Kutivian or Viviisha Kutisha x Madalyn - Madalisha or KutalynCategory:Ships Category:Perma Category:Chaunleste Category:Aziri Category:Jeustrila Category:Sumian